


Galran Puberty

by Ana_bee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, M/M, Mates, Puberty, Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_bee/pseuds/Ana_bee
Summary: I don't now how to summarize, but basically Keith is becoming mature, the group finds out, Keith chooses Lance, and sex ensures (not to explicit...I think).





	Galran Puberty

It was two weeks before Keith’s birthday when he started to change, both physically and mentally. Sure, he knew he was short tempered, but he never went as far as to shout at Hunk or Shiro, and that had been happening a lot lately. He knew that because he was a part of Voltron, he was part of a family; he was coming to terms with all of it, especially opening up and reaching out to them. But he realized that he would always look for Lance when he needed comfort, or reassurance. He would seek him out and whenever he finally got Lance's attention, he wanted to hold it and not let anyone have it. He would bring Lance food, and extra blankets and pillows. He didn’t know why. What he did know was that he had grown taller than Lance; almost as tall as Shiro. He also knew that he didn’t feel like his body belong to him. He would feel extremely hot some day and had horrible aches throughout the day, and it was getting worse as the days went on.  
The day before his birthday, he decided to ask Kolivan if it was a Galra thing. 

“How old did you say you were to be,” Kolivan asked, not looking up to the screen, instead focusing on his holo screen. 

“Eighteen,” Keith simply stated, trying to keep himself at bay, but his shifting from foot to foot, gave away his feelings. 

Kolivan hummed as if thinking it over, “is this the usual age humans reach maturity?” 

“What,” Keith asked exasperated, “is this really what you’re asking? If this is the typical age for puberty? No, no it’s not. I’ve already hit puberty, and let me tell you, they weren’t pretty years.” 

“Well then, what you are experiencing, is Galran puberty. You’re body is trying to a accommodate your Galran genes. Getting it ready for your rut,” Kolivan simply stated like it was normal. “Everything is changing, your body, your temper, your senses, and your instincts.” 

“So what I’m going to turn full Galra,” Keith asked, shoulders tense. 

“Well, as Galra as a halfling can,” Kolivan said as he turned to fully acknowledge him, “do you have a mate?” 

Keith turned scarlet and started to splutter. 

“I'm sorry, I thought you did. You and the blue one seem very close, I just assumed you were courting him,” Kolivan said, confusion clearly mapped out on his face. “Well no matter, I suggest you tell your friends about your rut and sudden change in appearance that will happen tomorrow. Also make sure you have plenty of water. Ruts typically last for two to four days; the first is usually four, and it’s not very pretty.” 

“What is a rut,” Keith asked very quietly. 

“Well a rut is when your body is the most desperate to breed. You find a suitable mate, and usually your mate is in heat, and that is the highest chance you will get at breeding. You won’t be yourself. All you will want is your mate in bed with you, filled with your seed, and to be satisfied. Tell your friends and make sure you stay locked up, if you have no mate. Well I better get going. Good luck.” 

The screen went dark afterwards, leaving Keith alone. What was he going to do? What would his friends think when he told them? This is going to be the worst. 

****************************** 

The group was sitting in the lounge area staring at Keith expectantly. He had called them to give them some news. He didn’t give much detail but a soon as he said that he had just talked to Kolivan, they were all running towards the lounge. 

He didn’t know how to start on what he wanted to tell them. He didn’t know the best approach. He chose to start with reminding them that he was Galra. 

"So, um, you guys know how I'm Galra, right," Keith said trying, but failing, to stay calm. 

They all nodded at once, not really sure why he brought that up; they were under the assumption that this was about Kolivan. 

"And, I am not sure if I've told any of you, but my birthday is tomorrow, and-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence because everyone started to yell at him for not notifying them before. They started to discuss within themselves how it is best to celebrate his birthday but were silenced when Keith shouted. 

"I'm not finished." Every one of them calmed down and sat back down. "As I was saying, my birthday is tomorrow, and I talked with Kolivan, because I've been having some personal issues. He told me that I am going through Galran puberty." 

"That's why you had this outrageous growth spurt allowing you to pass me," Lance mumbled, but everyone heard and laughed.  
Lance started to pout at that and Keith couldn't help but want to make him smile instead of pout. 

"So, what is this Galran puberty," Pidge asked, adjusting her glasses. 

"Please don't freak out, but apparently I am going to turn more Galra. I am not sure if in appearance or just how I act," Keith said uncertain. "Kolivan just said that my Galra genes were going to become dominant, I guess." 

"That doesn't sound too bad. We already know you are part Galra, and we work closely with full Galras. It shouldn't be a problem, but thank you for telling us ahead of time," Shiro said, as fatherly as ever. 

"That's not all," Keith said, voice small. "Apparently I am becoming "mature", so my body is going to want to, um, breed." 

No one said anything, to shocked about what they had just heard. Allura and Coran quickly came out of their shock and realized what Keith meant. 

"We will have to keep him in his room," Allura said. 

"What! No, no we don't have to do that," Lance started before Keith cut him off. 

"Yes, you do. Kolivan said that it will be bad and I needed to be locked into my room, before tomorrow." 

Everyone agreed to it, especially since Kolivan was also advising that they lock him in his room. 

They went out and got as much water and food as possible for Keith's rut. They really weren't sure what to expect, but they were going to do all that they could to help him. Well, all except Lance. 

"I just don't understand why we have to lock you up like some animal." 

"Because I will be an animal in that state. I got a full lecture on what would happen and what I would experience, from Coran. That man really knows his facts." 

They sat in silence after, not entirely knowing what to say. Though Keith knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

Lance was laying down on the couch, open and free, eyes closed, head put back and neck in full display. All Keith wanted to do was sink his teeth into him; he couldn't look away. His mind soon started to bring up images of Lance under him, face open and happy, neck bared to him. He tried desperately to shake the thoughts away, but it wasn't getting harder and harder to resist. Without knowing it he was crawling closer and closer to Lance. 

"Keith, what are you doing," Lance asked, but Keith couldn't hear him. He was zoned in on Lance's neck and nothing else. "Keith, you're acting, well, not like Keith." 

Keith looked up and straight into Lance's eyes. Lance gasped. Keith's pupils were dilated and full of lust; around his purple eyes was a ring of gold. Lance couldn't look away; his own arousal was slowly creeping in. At the smell of Lance's growing arousal, Keith growled. He brought his attention back to his target, Lance's neck. 

"Mine," he growled, and lunged towards Lance's neck. 

Before Lance could even process what was happening, Keith was being pulled away by Kolivan. 

"Run, blue one," Kolivan demanded. "I cannot hold him for long."

Lance quickly darted out of them room, but not without turning back. Keith made eye contact and let out a harsh growl and tried to pull away from Kolivan. 

After Kolivan locked Keith into his room, he made his way to the control room, where everyone was. 

"Do you even know what you were doing," Kolivan said as he looked at Lance, who sheepishly looked down. 

"Look, Kolivan, we didn't know it was going to start to soon. Lance wanted to make sure that Keith was okay, before we locked him in," Shiro tried to explain.

"It wouldn't have hit so soon, if the blue one hadn't gotten involved," Kolivan said halting any further words form Shiro. "He was laying down, neck bared for him. Submitting to him. Are you even aware of what that means?" 

"No, because none of us got the memo on anything Galra related, except for bad news," Lance shouted. "So what, if I was laying down, big whoop." 

"Like I said, you were submitting to him. Maybe not consciously but Keith's instinct kicked in. A potential mate was letting him take control," Kolivan said. "You were allowing him to claim you as his." 

"Then what happens now," Pidge asked looking between Lance and Kolivan. 

"We wait to see how Keith is doing. We keep him in that room, and I will check up on him every few vargas," Kolivan said, and then turned to Lance, "make sure to steer clear from his room. Nowhere near it. Understood? Your smell, no matter how close, will drive him mad." 

Lance nodded, and with that Kolivan left. Everyone soon dispersed leaving Lance wondering on what to do. He couldn't go to his room because it was close to Keith's. He decided to train instead, to get his mind off of every piece of information that they had received. 

****************************** 

You were allowing him to claim you as his. 

Those were the only words going through Lance's head. He didn't know why he couldn't get them to stop playing like an annoying song on repeat. He trained and trained, beat gladiator after gladiator, but nothing could get his mind off of Keith. 

Lance knew his feeling for Keith had developed from wanting to beat him, to wanting Keith to notice him, to wanting Keith, period. The look Keith had when they were in the lounge wasn't helping either. Coran had told them that Keith would be sex crazy, but to actually see Keith morph into it, was something else. He would give anything to see that look again. Now don't get Lance wrong, he wasn't one to want sex and rarely thought of it, even if he was super flirty; he never expected them to go anywhere, so he never thought of anything past harmless flirting, but after being with Keith in space for months, he finally thought about everything. And sex wasn’t the only thing on his mind; he genuinely wanted to be with Keith, romantically. 

Lance was fully immersed into hour two of training, when Hunk burst into the room. 

"Oh, hey Hunk," Lance said as Hunk ran straight to him. 

"You have to get out of here, man. Go to your room, and lock yourself in," Hunk said frantically, looking back at the door. 

"What? Why? What's going on," Lance asked frantically as he grabbed his discarded jacket. 

"Keith ran out of the room when Kolivan went to check on him," Hunk said. "I ran here as fast as I could. The door will not be enough to hold him back or long, and I don’t think I will either." 

"Then what makes you think my door will," Lance asked as he made his way to the door.

He stopped as he heard a pounding on the door. 

"He's here," Hunk said softly, fear pooling in. 

He pushed Lance to the other door. There was growling on the other side of the same door the pounding had come from. Pure animal, no human left.

"We don't have time," Hunk said and pushed Lance into the elevator instead to go into the training control room. "We'll put the maze up, but that probably won't hold him long. Look, Lance, after you left Kolivan went to talk to us, and I think you deserve to know. Keith has chosen you, apparently, and he won't stop until he has you. Galra mate for life. I know you told me about your feelings for him, but I don't know how comfortable you are with it. You don't have to do anything, but if you are willing to go with him, just don't let him bite your neck. Understood?" 

Lance could only nod. Mate for life? Chosen him? Why did Galra have to do this? Why had Keith chosen him? Was it because he was the only one there? Did Keith even know what he was doing? Lance should feel flattered but instead he felt broken. The only time Keith would choose him was because of some Galra sex crazy thing. But Lance couldn't keep running, and Hunk said Keith wouldn't stop until he had Lance. 

Before Lance could think any further, the door broke down, and Keith waltz in, sniffing the air, and searching the area. Lance knew Keith found what he was looking for because he looked up into the room and locked eyes with Lance, the same eyes that were directed at him in the lounge. All Lance could do was gulp, but he didn't look away. He didn't know why but all he could think of was baring his neck, and without conscious decision, his neck was bared. Keith let out a very animalistic growl and ran straight for the elevator. Once he got to the middle though, Hunk activated the maze. 

Keith was confused, but he started to charge at the walls. He kept getting shocked, but he wouldn't quit. He needed to get to his mate. He looked back up to the room, only to see Hunk pushing Lance away from the window, away from him. Keith lost it at that and leaped up, crashing into the window of the control room. 

Hunk stepped in front of Lance, trying to shield him away. No matter how much Hunk knew that Keith liked Lance, he couldn’t let him take Lance without consent. 

"Keith, man, look at me," Hunk said said, "you don't want to do this. Don't let your instincts control you. Please. Think about Lance." 

At the mention of Lance, Keith bared his teeth and took steps close to them. Hunk was freaking out, and Lance knew it. 

Lance put his arm in front of Hunk and pushed him back, "it's okay, man." He then quietly added, "go get Kolivan. I'll distract him." 

Hunk gave him an uncertain look but nodded nonetheless and opened the door. Before he walked out he tried to reach out to Lance to wish him luck, but Keith snarled at him. With one last glance, Hunk left Lance to fend for himself. 

Lance hadn't taken his eyes off of Keith, until he heard the door close. 

"Um, Keith," Lance said uncertain if Keith would reply. 

Instead of words, Keith lunged at Lance and wrapped his arms around Lance. Keith buried his face in Lance's neck and took in a deep inhale. He nuzzled Lance for a while and then started to kiss his neck. It was soft and sweet at first, but then the kisses started to turn into nibbles. Lance knew that he needed to push Keith away, but he wanted it. Lance found himself relishing in the attention. That was until Kolivan came into the room. 

Keith tensed in his arms before he pushed Lance behind him and Keith took on a predatorial pose. 

"Keith stand down, now," Kolivan sternly said. 

Lance could tell that Keith was fighting the demand; what Lance didn't know was whether Keith was fighting to listen or to attack Kolivan, instead. Lance feared that Keith or Kolivan will get very hurt if this continued so he made up his mind. 

Putting his hand on Keith's shoulders, coaxing him to turn to Lance, he spoke to Kolivan, "it's okay. I don't mind." 

"Are you sure? Galra mate for life, you must remember that. You must be ready for what comes with being his mate. You must be there for all his ruts." 

"It's okay, I won't regret it and I won't forget that you all mate for life," Lance said and huffed out a breath as Keith finally turned to Lance and resumed his nuzzling at Lance's neck, but not relaxing. "I'm more worried that Keith will regret all of this." 

"He will not regret it. He may feel bad for taking you when he wasn't coherent, but he will not regret it. He chose you," Kolivan said still looking at Keith. "I must be on my way then, but before I leave there are a few things you should be prepared for. His Galra hormones will help you be able to keep up with him. A bite on your neck will bond both of you, remember that." To which Lance nodded, replaying the words that Kolivan had stated in the lounge. "Do you have a preference as to where you would like to go to spend his rut. Your comfort is of most importance, before Keith's." 

"My room preferably," Lance said simply, not entirely sure as to why he would need all the attention when Keith was the one in rut. "How will I get there? You know because of this," Lance asked gesturing to Keith wrapped around him. 

"I will go get your supplies ready and leave them outside of your room," Kolivan said and Lance gave him a raised brow. "I don't think Keith would appreciate my smell in the place you two will complete the mating process," Lance blushed and turned to Keith instead and started to run his fingers through his hair. "Once I take all that you need, I will call over the intercoms. Just tell him you will be moving to your nest and he will gladly follow you." 

Lance nodded and Kolivan finally stepped out of the room. Keith visibly relaxed when Kolivan had stepped out. Keith began to kiss Lance's neck again and ran his hands all over Lance's back. Lance could tell that Keith was holding back, until they were somewhere safe, because every time his hands ran to low they would linger, and whenever his mouth latched onto a particular part of his neck he would take very deep breaths. 

They stayed in the same position for what felt like hours before Kolivan called over the intercom as promised. 

"Keith," Lance said, trying to push him off, "c'mon, we have to go." 

Keith only latched on tighter, fear that his mate would try to run away again or that someone would get to him first. 

"Let's go to our nest, Keith. Our nest. C'mon. I promise I won't go anywhere," Lance softly said, and that convinced Keith because he released his hold on Lance and hauled him to his feet. 

When they finally arrived to Lance's room, the first thing he noticed was the surplus of blankets and pillows. Alongside them, was a stack of water pouches and food. 

Weird enough, Keith didn't try anything, like Lance thought he would once they had stepped foot into the room, bringing everything in. Instead Keith stood off to the side and arranged the food and water on the desk close to the bed. At the thought of the bed, Lance began to blush like a virgin. Of course, he was a virgin, but that was beside the point. He was stuck in his head and was pulled out of it when he heard a cough. 

Lance turned towards Keith and found him already staring at Lance. Keith was looking at him in a way that meant he wanted Lance to do something. 

"Soo, umm, what happens now," Lance asked rubbing his neck. 

"Nest," Keith said with a voice that sent a shiver down Lance's spine. 

"I thought we were here," Lance said confused. "The room is the nest. Right?" 

"No," Keith said then pointed at the pillows and blankets, "you make nest." 

With a drawn out 'okay' Lance began to gather the blankets and pillows, dropping them off on the bed and then going back for what was left. Once he got all the blankets and pillows onto the bed he began to arrange them. His body was on auto pilot while building the nest. Once he was done he was quite satisfied, with his first time building a nest, but he still turned around and looked for the approval of Keith. With a simple nod, Lance found himself releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Keith, now that the nest was ready, began to strip. Upon seeing this Lance freaked and turned around.

Lance tensed when he heard a low chuckle right behind him, as hands started to caress his arms.

"Don't worry, little mate. There is no need for you to be shy," Keith said as he left a lingering kiss on Lance's neck. 

As Keith kissed up and down Lance's neck, he began to take off every piece of clothing on Lance's body, in an extremely slow pace. Soon Lance was standing in only his underwear and the kisses started to turn into small bites. And not long after Lance's breath was coming in small pants. 

Keith turned Lance around and captured Lance's lips in his own, earning himself a moan from the other man. 

"May I enter our nest," Keith asked breaking from the kiss; his lips caressing Lance's with every word. 

With a very needy whine, Lance nodded, and he found himself pressed down onto their nest by Keith's body. 

Their kissing continued, heated and messy, and it didn't go further than that until Keith's hands started to shimmy lower and lower. 

"Wait," Lance panted, "wait, Keith, wait. Kolivan said that you couldn't control yourself. He said you would be like an animal, but that is not what I am getting here. Also, he said something about your hormones helping me." 

Silence, that's what followed. One breath, two, and then Keith spoke. 

"I'm trying Lance. I am really trying," Keith said as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "You have no idea, how badly I want to let go. To have you under me, a moaning mess. But, you're not ready for all of me. I'm trying to help you relax, because I know that your human body won't be able to take it. But I guess Kolivan was ahead of me." 

Keith reached into his underwear and slid his fingers over his tip, gathering as much pre-cum as he could with his finger, and bought them up to Lance's lips.

"Lick," Keith demanded. 

Without much thought Lance took Keith fingers in his mouth. 

"You taste very sweet. Almost like-" 

Lance was cut off be a wave of heat that took over and a heavy need for Keith. 

"Keith," Lance moaned. 

In a flash, Keith was on him, kissing him, hands roaming his body. Keith bite down softly on Lance's lower lip and broke off, kissing down Lance's jaw. He was licking and nibbling all along his neck. Sucking on all the right places that had Lance squirming and begging for more. 

"I can't wait to claim you," Keith said as a licked at a certain part of Lance's neck. "Claim you so that everyone knows your mine." 

"Yours. Only yours, Keith. Only yours," Lance moaned as Keith sucked at the exact same spot. 

Once Keith was satisfied with the marks he had left on Lance's neck he followed his hands and explored Lance's torso. His mouth found one of Lance's nipples, and Lance gasped out of surprise, but soon he started to moan again. Keith had his mouth on one nipple and his hand playing with the other. Lance found his hands in Keith's hair and pulled on it whenever Keith would bite down or pinch to hard. Keith soon released the nipple, and with one last kiss to it, he moved to the other, to give it the same attention. 

Lance moaned, "Keith, baby- ungh- please." 

Keith ignored him until he was satisfied with his work and kissed the second nipple before looking at Lance. 

Lance gasped when Keith finally looked up, the same eyes he saw when Keith had pinned him down in the lounge, and the same one's that called for him to submit in the training room. They were looking at him again. Time slowed down and all Lance could do was stare into Keith's lust filled eyes. The rim of gold surrounding what little of his iris was left. 

"What do you want, little mate," Keith's breath caressing Lance's torso. 

"You. Anything. Everything. Just do it. Please," Lance whimpered. 

Now face down on the nest, Lance was squirming as Keith blew air into his hole. Then tentatively Keith licked his hole, and it was just one moan from Lance that encouraged Keith to lick and suck like there was no tomorrow. Lance shook and begged for more; Keith started to open him up with his tongue. As Keith started to go deeper and deeper, Lance couldn't hold it anymore and came with Keith's name on his lips. 

They laid and relaxed for only a few minutes, because it wasn't long before Lance started to beg for Keith again. 

"Do you have any idea how delectable you taste. You are producing your own slick, little mate, and it's driving me crazy. I want to eat you again," Keith then reached down and inserted a finger into Lance, "but I know you want more now. You're just begging for me to take you." 

Lance moaned and whimpered around his finger; asking for more in the process. Keith added another finger, opening him up more. Soon two fingers turned into three, and then they turned into four. Once Keith deemed him open enough he took himself in his hand and started to guide himself into Lance. Teasing him, never putting in the whole thing. 

"Keith, baby, please. Please. Make me feel good. Make me yours," Lance whined. 

That was all the encouragement Keith needed because with one sharp thrust, all of him was in Lance. Lance moaned when he felt all of Keith inside of him; Keith was filling him and taming the heat that had taken over his body. 

Keith after a few minutes started slow and gentle thrusts, not wanting to hurt Lance. 

"No, baby, no. Faster. Faster. Don't hold back, please," Lance whimpered as he pushed himself back, taking Keith in even deeper. "Take me, claim me. I want, no, I need to be yours." 

Keith quickly pulled out of Lance and Lance whimpered at the loss, but before he could get Keith back in, Lance was being flipped around and was facing Keith. 

"I need to see you, babe. You will be mine." And with that Keith captured Lance's lips in a searing kiss. 

Keith guided himself and with one swift thrust he was buried in Lance again. It didn't take long before Keith started to thrust furiously. Skin met skin, but the sound of their skin making contact was tuned out to Keith by Lance's moans. Keith was captivated by them, downright pornographic. 

"You sound so good, baby. Making all those noises for me, because of me. I can't wait to claim you, make sure that no one can ever have the privilege of hearing you or seeing you like this." Keith panted out. "You look amazing under me. Moaning and begging for me. Taking all of me. You’re so good. Such a good mate." 

All that Lance could do was moan, to lost in the pleasure that Keith was giving him. He opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them, and with one deep look into Keith's eyes, he bared his neck, allowing Keith to mark him as his. Keith growled and sunk his teeth into Lance's neck. Lance saw white, and soon he was coming again. Keith didn’t release his neck right away, but he did pick up the pace with every thrust. Instead of the steady rhythm Keith had before, the thrusts were irregular; Keith's knot was starting to swell and once it expanded to its full size, he came hard. Lance, along with Keith, came again, for the third time. 

Keith released Lance's neck and started to lick it, cleaning the blood. Keith realized that Lance had fallen asleep, so he turned them to their side and he fell asleep soon after. 

****************************** 

Keith woke up to a hand running through his hair. He didn't want to open his eyes, scared that Lance would stop. He felt so warm and content. But then the realization of what he did hit. Panicking he pulled out of Lance's warm embrace, and he heard Lance whine. 

"I am so sorry," Keith said, trying to put distance between Lance and himself. 

"Why are you apologizing," Lance asked while tilting his head. 

"I took you. I claimed you. Without your consent. I just bit you, the second you bared your neck," Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I thought I could control it. I thought I could fight it. I'm so sorry." 

"Keith," Lance called him from the nest, Keith didn’t look up. "Keith, please look at me." 

Keith reluctantly looked up and when Lance saw his red rimmed eyes, full of unshed tears, he couldn't help the whine that escaped. He couldn't get up, and not just because of how good Keith had pounded him into the nest, no it just didn't feel right to leave the nest. Their nest. 

"Keith, baby, please come to our nest," Lance said and extended his hand so try to reach for Keith who wasn't that far from the nest. "Please just please. I don't- I can't- it feels wrong to be away from you." 

"It's my fault. I claimed you and now you’re stuck with me. Oh my god I sent you into a heat." And with that Keith looked down. 

"Baby, please. I'm not mad. And this isn't your fault. I was myself when I made my decision to be yours. Please, just please, come back," Lance almost cried. 

At the tone of Lance's voice, Keith quickly looked up and made his way to the nest, wrapping Lance in his arms. They stayed like that for a while and then Keith spoke up. 

"You really want to be with me?" 

"Of course, I do. There is no one else I'd rather be life bonded to, than you," Lance said looking at Keith with the fondest smile, but slowly whittles at the blank stare Keith was giving him. "What's wrong?" 

Keith quickly replaced the look on his face with a smile, "nothing, I just. I didn't think you could ever like me like that." 

"I've liked you like that for a while now, and now I'm glad I know that you, like me back too. I mean you claimed me as yours," Lance said with a smirk. 

"I'm so sorry," Keith looked panicked and on the verge of vomiting more apologies, so Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

They lazily kissed until Lance started to feel the heat come back. Slick being produced and Lance knew Keith realized it because he froze and then growled, kissing Lance more desperately.  
The rest of Keith's rut was spent the same. They would have hot and hard sex, and then once they came out of their high, or woke up from their naps, they would eat some of the food the team had provided, talked for a few, and then the cycle would repeat. 

When Keith's rut ended, so did Lance's heat. It was like it had never happened. There was no gradual loss of horniness, but they just woke up on the fifth day feeling drained and no longer sex crazed. The only proof was the marks on both of their bodies and how sore Lance felt. 

Lance was the first to wake up on the fifth day and realized that it was over. He quickly turned around in Keith's arms, to face him and started to scatter kisses on his face. Lance realized that he wasn't going to wake up so he chose to take Keith's lips in his own. Sweet chaste kisses at first, then he started to drag them out. Not in a sexual way but in a loving "trying to coax my mate awake" way.  
Keith soon started so respond to the kisses, eyes still closed, so Lance decided to stop and pull away. He chuckled when Keith followed his lips. Keith's hand went up and around Lance's neck, trying to pull him back into a kiss. 

"No, Keith, food first," Lance said trying to hold himself away from Keith. 

Keith only pursed his lips, signaling that he wanted a kiss first, before he went to get the food. With a fond sigh, Lance gave in and slowly took Keith's lips back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and then Lance was pulling back. Keith let out a huff but got up, eyes still closed, got a space granola bar, and laid back down, pursing his lips again. Lance laughed at that but did comply. He took Keith's face in his hands and put as much passion and love into the kiss. Keith sighed and melted into the kiss. This time Keith was the first to pull back, and finally opened his eyes. 

"You're so beautiful," he said as he raked his hands through Lance's hair, and then handed Lance his space granola bar. 

"Thank you," Lance said landing a small peck on Keith's lips and then devouring the bar. 

"We need to shower," Keith said after a while of just lying in the nest, in each other's arms. 

"I kind of can't get up, but a bath sounds nice," Lance said burying further into Keith's neck. 

"Then let go and I'll draw you a bath." 

Lance reluctantly let go; the nice warm bath he got was totally worth it, though. 

It took another two days for Lance's soreness to go down. Those two days full of apologies from Keith's part and reassurance from Lance that he didn't regret what they did. They were finally dressed and ready to take on the real world. 

"You ready," Keith asked, holding onto Lance's hand. 

Lance squeezed his hand, while he pulled Keith towards the door, and smiled, a smile full of love. "C'mon, let's go show the world who we belong too." 

"Wait, you never bite me," Keith said stilling their walk to the door. 

"I'm pretty sure the marks on your necks are pretty obvious," Lance snorted. "Plus, Kolivan said all it took for me to be yours, was for you to bite me." 

"No. You need to bite me. I need you to bite me," Keith explained. 

"But I'm not even Galra," Lance said, confused. 

"Please. Just please, mate," Keith said baring his neck. 

Lance looked at his neck, and then back into Keith's eyes. With a huff he gave in. "Fine, but just don't complain that it hurts." 

"I'll guide you, to where you need to bite down. And don't worry, just make sure you lick it afterwards." 

Keith pushed Lance down to where the mark needed to be, and without much thought Lance bit down, hard, breaking the skin. Keith hissed at first, but soon only pleasure was coursing through his body. Keith's instincts took over and he found himself reclaiming Lance's neck, and soon they were both blissed out. They cleaned the marks they left on their mate's neck, and then pulled back. 

Keith reached up and caressed Lance's face, "My little mate." 

"I'm not little, but I am yours," Lance said fondly smiling at him. 

With one last passionate and love filled kiss, they walked out of their room, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom (honestly I'm just procrastinating on my actual book) but yeah. This is also my first time writing smut, and it's honeslty not good. This might have errors. Feedback is accepted by me. Please help me be a better writer. Thanks for reading until the end.  
> Follow me on insta: _bee_ana_  
> You don't have too, but if you have suggestions on what I should write, or something you would personally want me to write, that is the place to message me.


End file.
